


Always together v3

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [134]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Nagron, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For McDannoIsaAgron because of her innocent whistles ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always together v3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/nagron2copy.jpg.html)

 

click for full size as always :)


End file.
